Bella's Stomach Bug
by EmmyBoo
Summary: You asked for it, here it is! Another "Bella gets sick" story! In this fluffy little story, Bella get a stomach bug and Edward does all he can to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, thanks for everyone for voting in my poll. Here is the story you guys requested. I decided to give Bella the stomach flu this time. This story takes place right after the end of Twilight, at the beginning of the summer. Please leave a review to let me know if you like it! Also, if anyone would/could beta this story, I'd really appreciate it. **

_Ugh!_ I thought as I flushed the remainder of my dinner down the toilet. I was lying on the bathroom floor, exhausted. It was about two in the morning now. There was no way I could have anything left in my stomach, I'd been in here for the past hour. Charlie was in bed, asleep and Edward was away hunting with his family. They'd decided to take a hunting trip to celebrate the end of the school year. The rest of Forks was under the impression they were on a family camping trip, but I knew better. Edward was upset about having to leave me behind, but Emmett and Alice weren't about to let their brother skip out on the age old family tradition. It killed me to be away from my vampire soul mate, especially now. I felt incredible warm, and fatigued.

I pressed my face against the bathroom tile, trying to cool myself down. I knew I was running a temperature, but I didn't know how high. I was too exhausted to get up and find a thermometer. I could barely raise my head to reach the toilet. _Oh god._ It took nearly every ounce of strength I had to get up high enough to not puke on the floor. The only reason I even attempted to land in the bowl was because I knew I'd be stuck in pool of my own vomit if I didn't.

I found a towel hanging on the edge of the bathtub, which I weakly grabbed and rolled up into a pillow. I put my head down and tried to sleep.

_Edward will be back tomorrow. _I thought as I had to pull my head up again.

_How is there even anything left? _I wondered as I flushed again. I must have lost twenty pounds already.

"Bells?" Charlie was at the door of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes, "You alright?"

"Ugh," I groaned, unable to properly make words form.

"Oh god," he said, looking at my pathetic form, lying on the floor in the bathroom. It was probably a really sad sight. "Um, is there anything you need?" he asked.

Charlie had no idea what to do in this situation. Some of the parenting stuff was still way out his ability and I knew it. Even though I'd been living with him for almost a full year, he was still a little clueless.

"I'm fine," I said weakly, pressing my face harder against the tile to cool it, "If you could bring me an ice pack though, I'd appreciate it." I could deal with it for the time being until Edward got back from his hunting trip. I was sure his cool hand would feel incredible against my too warm skin.

"Of course," said my father, turning around. I heard him going downstairs, and had to once again barf. I guessed that I was doing tons of little short bursts, rather than a few good one to completely empty my stomach.

Charlie came back up stairs holding a bag of ice, wrapped in a towel, and my pillow. "Thanks," I said, as he put the ice my forehead and left. _Just a few more hours. _I thought. I tried willing Edward into being in my bathroom. I knew that wouldn't work, because Edward wouldn't be able to read my thoughts anyway.

**Ok, so that's the end of Chapter 1. I want to try and make this "Bella get sick" story different from the other one I've written, so if you think you have an idea, let me know. I'd love it if you left a review; I really appreciate comments on my writing. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry for the almost three week delay in the update, physics is killing me! Thanks for sticking with me and still reading this. I hope you like the chapter; please leave a review when you finish it! **

I woke up when I felt something cold against my forehead. It felt nice, almost like… "Edward?" I croaked out. My voice and throat were incredibly sore from the fun of barfing.

"Ssshhh," he whispered, stroking my hair, "Bella, darling, don't tire yourself out."

I felt better when I heard and felt him. My stomach growled then. I was starving, but I didn't feel like I could eat anything without being sick.

"We need to get you to Carlisle," Edward said, "You're severely dehydrated, and I can smell that you're anemic. He's all set at the house; Alice has clean clothes ready too. Can you get up?"

I shook my head. I was too weak to lift my head, let alone get up.

"Then I'll carry you," he said, picking me up gingerly. Moving wasn't a good idea, it made my stomach churn. Slowly, he walked out the door of the bathroom and down the stairs. Charlie was waiting in the living room; I could the TV playing.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked Edward. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had his gun.

"I need to get her to Carlisle," Edward explained smoothly, "She might be dehydrated, and I know she needs nutrients. Carlisle said the stomach bug has been going around and I think Bella caught it."

The stomach bug going around... That explained it. Mike and Jessica both had it, and Angela said her little brothers had to miss summer camp because of the bug. I had probably caught it from one of them.

He walked out to the Volvo, and put me in the back seat. I didn't even bother to buckle up, I just lay stretched across the seats. I had a better chance of dying from the stomach bug I had than Edward getting to an accident. The drive didn't take too long, not with Edward going at 150 miles an hour. We pulled up in front of the big white house in about three minutes.

"New record," I croaked out, and Edward smiled.

"I believe it is," he joked, pulling me out of the car gently. He wrapped me in his arms, their coolness felt wonderful against my too warm skin.

We ran up to Carlisle's office, where he had everything set up for an examination.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted me, then turned to Edward, "Put her here. You're right, she's defiantly anemic. I might have to do a blood test to be sure. Esme has volunteered to hold her hand for that part."

Edward laid me on a table, serving as a make shift exam table. There was a pillow though, for which I was grateful.

"So Bella, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked as he felt my forehead and checked my pulse.

"I couldn't stop puking last night and feel terrible," I croaked out simply. I could really use some water.

"Drink this," Carlisle said, handing me a cup of water, "If you can hold it down, we'll see about solid food. If not, I can set up a feeding tube here. You can stay in Edward's room."

Slowly, I sipped the water. It tasted wonderful, just what I needed. I didn't feel bad when I drank it, until it hit my stomach.

I felt like I was going to throw up once more, but I tried to fight it. I didn't want my boyfriend and his father to have to witness that.

Alice danced into the room just then, holding a silver bucket. "Trust me," she said simply, handing it to me."

Then I threw up, again, right into the bucket.

**Thanks again for your patience! Please review this story; I'm trying to grow as a writer and any feedback is apperciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the super long delay in between chapters, I've been really busy with midterms and other stuff. I hope there are people still reading this, because I finally have a new chapter! Leave a review when you finish it please!**

"Thanks Alice," I muttered, wiping my mouth with the towel Alice offered. It was soft and felt lovely on my skin, "Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it Bella," Carlisle said, placing his hand on my fore head. The coolness, so much like his son's, was the best feeling ever. "This just means that we'll have to feed you intravenously. I have the IV things right here. We can set you up in Edward's room. Edward, can you get her?"

Oh god. Needles. Carlisle was going to stick a needle in my arm. I was nauseous already, and this was going to kill me. Edward did as his father requested, lifting me up and taking me to his room, being careful not to jostle me too much. I assumed he was afraid of what would happen if I was moved around a lot. Carefully, he placed me on the black leather couch, where Esme was fluffing some gold pillows.

"You're all set here, dear," she said, pulling back the duvet for her son. He placed my gently on the couch and pulled the cover up.

"Thanks Esme," I said, settling in to the couch. I was really comfortable, but the fear of the needle Carlisle was about to set up was still there.

"Bella, I have to get this in," Carlisle, anticipating my reaction.

"It's ok Carlisle," I said cheerfully, "I'm good without the needle actually."

Edward quickly shot that idea down, "Not going to happen Bella. If you die from dehydration, which by the way, can occur in a few hours, life for me would be meaningless. I love you too much to let that happen." He kissed me gently on the forehead, then turned the full force of his eyes on me.

"No fair," I said weakly, dazzled in the extreme. Suddenly, I felt something jabbing into my right arm.

"Oh my god, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW," I screamed as Carlisle pierced the skin while Edward distracted me.

"What happened is Eddie eating her?" Emmett sauntered into the room, "Jasper smelled blood and ran out of the house."

"There was no blood, Em," Alice giggled, walking in as well, "You totally told my husband there was to get him out of the house, and I'm going to find out why." This family was crazy, there was no other way to describe the Cullens.

"Get out you nutcases!" Edward laughed, "And Emmett, I won't let you that close to Bella, so don't even think about it!"

"Fine," Emmett sad, "Edward, then I'll do this. Bella, look at your arm."

I did as he said, and saw the needle. It was huge, even bigger than one they used in Phoenix after the Ballet Incident. I took one look, then fainted.

**So, leave a review, tell me what ya think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, 40 reviews for three chapters! Guys, I'm so touched! Keep letting me know what you think; I'm trying to grow as a writer. Now, on to chapter 4!**

I awoke to the sound of thunder, loud and strong from somewhere very close by. I could also hear shouting. It sounded a lot like my vampire boyfriend and his big, obnoxious teddy bear of a brother.

"…could have seriously hurt her Emmett! What if she'd fallen off the couch hit her head when she passed out and got a concussion? Or what if Bella had a heart attack from the needle? You don't think do you?" I could her Edward yelling. Then I heard the thunder again.

"Stop it, boys I mean it!" Esme yelled above the chaos, sounding really angry, "If you damage the house the two of you will be in so much trouble!"

"It's okay Esme," Alice quipped after somebody landed another blow with a sickening _bang_, "The house will be fine. They might rip up a few of the trees, but no major damage.

I shifted my position on the couch so that I could see through the glass wall into the backyard. That's where the noise was coming from. Edward was attempting to beat Emmett for making me faint. I love Edward, but he's just no match for Emmett. Edward might be the fastest Cullen, but that wasn't going to help him against the biggest and the strongest.

Suddenly, when I saw Edward holding an arm (Emmett was hidden behind the trees so I couldn't see him), I knew I had to something before this went too far. I sat up a little bit, trying to ignore the queasy feeling that occurred when the needle in my hand shifted with me.

"Edward, stop it," I said clearly, knowing he'd be able to hear me with his super vampire hearing, "I'm okay. There's no need to kill Emmett."

Before I'd even finished speaking, Edward was by my side, taking my warm, human hand in his cold, marble one. He still had Emmett's left arm in his hand.

"Oh Bella," he said, "I was so worried about you. When you fainted, I was afraid you might not wake up."

I rolled my eyes at his overreaction. "Edward, please. You know Carlisle would take good care of me and he wouldn't let that happen. I faint at needles, you've seen it before. Don't worry so much." I stroked his cheek lightly.

"Bella dear?" Esme came waltzing in to the living room, pushing an ashamed looking, one armed Emmett forward, "My son has something he'd like to say."

"Sorry Bella," Emmett said, eyes on the shiny wooden floor. I almost laughed; he looked just like Renee's kindergarteners when they forced to apologize after doing something naughty.

"It's okay Emmett. Do you want your arm back?" I asked, pointing at stone limb lying on the floor from where Edward had dropped it.

"Yeah, thanks Bells," the teddy bear of a vampire said, picking it up and reattaching the appendage. I was amazed at how effortlessly he could reassemble himself.

"Edward," a cool voice from behind his almost growled, "What did you do to my husband?" Rosalie was on the stairs, and she looked absolutely…furious didn't even begin to cover the look on her face. It was a look of absolute hatred, of anger and rage.

"He made Bella faint," Edward explained curtly, then began to check my vitals and the IV.

"I do have that effect on women," Emmett joked weakly, trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Rosalie calmly walked over to the couch where I was lying, and for a split second I was terrified that I was going to be lunch for the blonde vampire.

"Don't even go there," Edward hissed, suddenly crouched protectively in front of me. Yep, I was going to be a meal.

"Rose, wanna go shopping?" Alice's pixie voice danced through the front door, followed by the rest of her.

I knew she was trying to get Rosalie out of the house and away from me before trouble started, and for that, I was grateful.

"Let's go, we'll take the Beemer," Rosalie huffed, "It smells awful in here anyway. Let me get my bag." Not even three seconds later, she was back downstairs with her hot pink purse. It was huge, with a silver buckle closing the front pocket. It looked like it cost more than my whole wardrobe.

"I got yours too," she said, tossing Alice her bag, which the pixie caught deftly. Alice's bag was smaller than her sister's, and bright purple. It had two front pockets secured with gold buckles, and the gold pate on the front proclaimed that it was a Kate Spade bag. I knew it cost more than my Chevy.

Alice turned to me as Rosalie stalked out the door to the garage.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll get you something pretty," she said before turning and dancing out the door. That thought alone was enough to make me turn and vomit into the bowl once more.

**So, what do you think? I tried to make this chapter slightly longer; I had some complaints about the length of some of the pervious chapters. Did I succeed, and is there anything you think I need to work on? Click the lovely button and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I'm alive and writing once more. I'm really sorry for the delay; things have been really hectic and crazy for me in the past couple of weeks. I hope people are still reading this, otherwise I'm talking to myself and that's weird. Without further ado, chapter 5. **

The thought of what Alice and Rosalie would get for me on their shopping adventure was horrifying, but not nearly as bad as Emmett. He was laughing so hard at the puke in the bowl.

"Ha, Bella, that's disgusting," he choked out in between giggles, "This is why I'm glad vampires never get sick."

"Shut up," I murmured, sure he'd be able to hear me, "Edward, I'm starving," I said turning to my stone Adonis, "can I please eat something?"

"Bella," Edward said, taking my hand, "You just threw up again. How there's anything left in your stomach I don't know, but it's still too weak for solid food. if you'd like, I can distract you."

Please tell me he didn't want to kiss me. My breath was nasty and my whole mouth tasted like throw up. This was by far the worst stomach bug in the history of mankind.

"Edward," I said, "You really don't want to kiss me right now. If you have some mouth wash somewhere around here that'd be great though."

Edward chuckled, "I wasn't going to kiss you, Bella." I could feel the blood rushing up to my face and coloring it scarlet. Only I would jump to that conclusion when he said distraction.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to look at the old family scrapbooks, after you wash up, of course," he said, stroking my burning cheek, "Of course I have Listerine in my bathroom, to keep up experiences. Can you walk there?"

I nodded and tried to stand, leaning on the IV pole for support, but I fell hard. Luckily, Edward was, as always, there to catch me.

"Perhaps not," he said, scooping me up and running at vampire speed to his bedroom. The bathroom was connected, and he set me down when we reached the marble room and said, "Let me take out the IV so you can shower." Quickly, he pulled the needle out of my vein. I was glad to have it out.

For a man, Edward kept his bathroom relatively clean. The only thing on the sink was a toothbrush and a tube of "Freshly Mint" toothpaste, a comb, a bar of soap and mercifully, a big bottle of blue mouth wash.

"Would you like a shower?" he asked and I nodded. Edward pulled some towels from the cabinet under the sink and handed them to me. They were so soft, the same shade of gold as his carpet.

"I'll leave you to it then," he said smoothly, shutting the door gracefully behind him.

The first thing I did was clean out my mouth. It felt so good to have the taste of my vomit out of my mouth. The minty mouthwash left a clean tingling sensation, and I was grateful. I then stripped out of my sweaty old pajamas, and stepped into the shower.

It was a big shower, with a glass wall and three marble walls. The fixings were all gold, everything from the head to the handle. At least three people could have fit comfortably inside.

The water felt so nice, washing away all of the sweat and nastiness. The pressure was very high, which was wonderful. Somehow, my shampoo and soap were in the shower. I assumed Alice had a vision and taken care of it before she left. I made a mental note to thank her later. The strawberry scented shampoo calmed me, and seemed to smell even better in Edward's massive shower. I soaped up and rinsed off, then just stood under the jet of water, letting it wash away my illness.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my body, before I realized I had nothing to change into. I was sure Edward would loan me a tee shirt, but that would mean having to go into his room in nothing but a towel. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to his bedroom.

**Please leave your thoughts! I love getting reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy summer everyone! I can't wait to keep writing just for me and not for grades anymore! Here we go, chapter 6!**

Luckily, Edward wasn't in there when I entered his room, so he didn't see me in a towel. Finding something to wear was another challenge. I noticed on the coach a pile of pink, which looked promising, along with a note in Alice's curly script.

_Bella,_ it read, _I know you don't want to wear those ratty, germy sweats anymore, so I went ahead and got you these. They are exactly your size, and the color will look amazing you! Please for the love of all that is holy (including my Armani jacket from the __Armani Collezioni_ line)_ at least try them on! I'm begging you._

_Love, _

_Alice _

Oh lord, usually when Alice begged it meant something awful, something short and tight and expensive that I would spill something on. I could almost hear her pleading from the words written on the page. I could almost see her big gold eyes getting bigger and her lip pouting, the ultimate "pathetic face" that no one with a heart can say no to. I held up the garments on the couch and rolled my eyes.

I was holding a pair of cotton boy shorts and a teeny tiny tank top, the kind with a built in bra that did a poor job of keeping the girls in check. The boy shorts would barely cover anything! There was no way I could face Edward wearing them. I needed something to wear, but was stuck. I was sure I could yell for Esme to help me out, but then the entire Cullen family would be alerted to my predicament and Emmett would never let me live it down. The thought of his mocking was almost enough to make my barf again. I couldn't leave Edward's room, or he'd come and see what was going on. I put them on, hopping I could find something to cover them, and me, a little bit. I had no choice. I'm not proud of what I did next, but I had no choice. I stepped over to Edward's closet, which was about the size of my bedroom, to try and find something I could wear.

Edward's closet, like the rest of his family's, was massive, with seemingly endless shelves and racks of clothes and shoes. (The sad part is, Alice's is even bigger.) I found lots of polos and button ups and plain cotton tees, jeans and khakis, even camping clothes, some with the Newtons tags still on them. I still couldn't find what I wanted, which was something comfy and not to revealing. I kept searching, until I came to three drawers in the right corner. I opened the first one, and found socks, lots of them. I shut that drawer, and then opened the next. Jackpot. I found the boxer drawer. I quickly selected a pair, blushing a little bit, and I pulled them on over the boy shorts Alice picked out. They were black, and felt like silk. They came down to about mid thigh, and were quite roomy and comfy. I grabbed a grey tee shirt off one of the hangers, putting it on over the pink tank top. It might not have been the most matching outfit I'd ever worn, but at least it was comfortable. I walked back into the bedroom, unsure of whether or not I should go downstairs or let Edward come to me.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that solved my dilemma. "Bella?" asked Edward, sounding concerned, "Are you alright love? You've been in there awhile. May I come in?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I said, and he pulled the door open. I heard him audibly gasp, looking me over from head to toe.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "I had no choice, Alice picked out the most ridiculous outfit, if you can call it that, for me to wear, and I didn't think you'd be too mad if I borrowed your clothes, I can take it off if you'd like…" I trailed off; rambling was getting me nowhere. Edward was still speechless, staring.

"Alice," he finally muttered after awhile, "Bella, you couldn't look more beautiful if you tried. Personally, I find you in my boxers and shirts quite… quite _appealing_. I guess Alice planned this as a treat for me."

I blushed self concisely. Edward rarely used appealing to describe anything but my blood. Beautiful, lovely, enchanting, yes, but never appealing. Who would have guessed it would be when I was wearing his stuff rather than one of the ball gowns Alice loved to force me into?

"Thanks," I replied, "So you don't mind that I'm borrowing them?"

He laughed. "No , I have no problem with it at all. Alice might be hurt that you aren't wearing what she picked out, but I couldn't be more pleased." With that, he picked me up and made me grateful I'd used mouthwash. He kissed me, long and deep, fireworks exploding with his touch.

"Edward," I sighed.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry, love, you're probably exhausted. How about a nap?" I yawned, sealing the deal.

"I do feel a little weak," I told him honestly, "I didn't get much sleep last night and the needle in my arm prevented sleep this morning. Can I keep it out for a bit?"

"At least during naptime," he replied, carrying me to his couch, "I'll be right back with a blanket."

The one sad part about the couch was that it was only big enough for one to lie down. Edward found a solution when he came back with the warmest, fuzziest blanket ever.

He sat on the end, and I put my head in his lap. He stroked my hair and hummed my lullaby, the last sound I heard before drifting off.

**So, what do you think? Comments and suggestions are welcome. Please leave you feedback, it means a lot to developing writers such as me. Thanks oodles and oodles! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok once again, I'm sorry for delay, I've been out of town for the summer and only now got my laptop mailed to me. So here's the next chapter for the story, I hope you like it.**

I woke up about an hour later, completely starving. "Edward?" I asked, not feeling him against me. He'd been on the couch with me a minute ago, where was he?

"Calm down Bella," I heard from the door, "I was just getting you some breakfast." He was carrying a silver tray, with a single red rose in a vase. A few crackers and some red liquid were the meal. I stared at the red stuff.

"It's Gatorade Bella," Edward said, rolling his eyes, "Emmett thought the red would be funny."

I laughed a little, and Edward placed the tray in my lap.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get more elaborate," he said, "but Carlisle thought this would be best. He didn't think your stomach was quite ready for whole grain pancakes or Brazilian bacon. I couldn't find any good crackers at the Safeway, so I had to go with plain Saltines. The red Gatorade seemed to be the most popular, and I'd seen Charlie drink it before. I can go back for another flavor if you'd rather…"

"Red is fine, Edward," I said, taking a sip, "Thank you."

"Drink slowly," he reminded me, "We don't know how your stomach will react yet."

I munched on the three crackers, glad to finally be eating. I felt fine, but it was better to be on the safe side.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Edward called from the couch, and Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Hello Bella," he said amiably, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I responded. He took my temperature, and asked me a couple of other questions. When Carlisle saw what I was wearing, he looked a little shocked but didn't say anything.

"Well Bella," he said when he was done, "I think you just had he 24 hour bug. It seems like you're pretty much better, but I'd like you stay here for one more night, just to make sure. Edward," he turned to his son, "Keep giving her three or four crackers and a bit of Gatorade every hour. Just make sure she gets some rest today."

"Thanks," we said at the same time, then laughed.

Once Carlisle left, Edward turned to me. "Would you like to see some of the old scrapbooks?" he asked, and I nodded. I was eager to see pictures of the family in period outfits.

"Here you are dear," Esme was by my side in an instant with a stack of albums, and even yearbooks.

"Gah," I cried, "I'm never going to get used to that." The vampire hearing and speed was so disconcerting some times.

"I'll just let you two be," Esme said, subtly sneaking away to give us some privacy.

Edward took the book on the top, rolling his eyes. "Ah, the Riddle High yearbook from the 70's. A decade I wish I never lived through, especially with Alice. She was insistent we follow the trends to blend in. of course, now we realize she'd want the pictures for blackmail." He opened the book, pointing to a picture. I gasped. All of the Cullen kids were sitting around a cafeteria table. Alice was wearing jeans and a white peasant top with a wrap around floral head band. Edward was wearing bell bottoms and an open paisley shirt. "Oh wow," I said, laughing a little bit.

We continued to laugh at the pictures and the kooky outfits. My personal favorite was the eighties hair band look. Seeing Edward in black leather pants was hysterical. It was nice to be with Edward, he made me feel better.

**So this is goodbye my loyal readers. I hope you have enjoyed this story, please leave one final review. I only need eleven more to hit the triple digits! I have a poll on my profile asking which one of my stories you think I should work on next, go vote! **


End file.
